


Staying The Night

by squibungus



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mondo being soft, Sleeping Together, but literally sleeping together, im soft for them okay, is it gay to cuddle with ur bro?, it's like 4 am and i dont know how tags work, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squibungus/pseuds/squibungus
Summary: Fellas, is it gay to have an accidental sleepover with your bro?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 240





	Staying The Night

It was late. Taka couldn't check the time, but he could tell he was up far past what he considered normal. Mondo had lost track of time a while ago, rambling on about whatever came to mind.

Taka could feel his eyelids tugging and beginning to close. But he looked above him, and saw the other excitedly talking about something new. Taka could barely pay attention but he was sure he heard something about dogs. He knew how the biker's eyes would light up when he saw others walking them. He loved to see the other excited. Mondo didn’t talk about what he liked in depth most of the time, but when he did, Taka was sure he could go on for hours if he wasn’t stopped.

Taka couldn't feel his legs. Granted, the first thing Mondo had done after making his way into his dorm far after curfew had begun, was plant himself on top of Taka. He recalled something about the biker being unable to sleep, feeling restless.

It’s at least been a couple hours of Mondo talking, and Taka had stopped responding as much a while ago. Taka had noticed that the other's voice had gotten considerably softer as well, and watched as Mondo let out a yawn.

“Ah...kyoudai..?”

“..mm? What’s up Taka?” Mondo rubbed at his eyes. It looked like the night was catching up to him.

“Perhaps you should settle down for the night. You look tired.”

Mondo finally took a good look at the prefect he was sitting on top of. “Ah jeez Taka! Ya shoulda told’ me you were ‘bout ta pass out y’know. I woulda stopped runnin’ my fuckin’ mouth sooner!” He rolled off of the prefect and settled into the bed with a grunt.

“Kyoudai! What in the world are you doing?”

“Wha- Huh? Ya said we should get ready for bed didn’tcha? That’s what I’m-”

“Well yes but-!” Taka barely suppressed a yawn. “You should be heading back to your own dorm! I can even walk you there if you’d like, but you can’t sleep here with me, and in the same bed no less!” Taka started to get out of the bed, before Mondo grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“Taka, ya can barely talk without yawnin’, I dunno if ya could get to my dorm without fallin’ asleep.” He patted the spot in the bed next to him. “I think you’ll be fine if I stay with ya for one night. Plus ain’t it way past curfew anyhow? Last thing ya need is ta get yourself a detention over walkin me back to my dorm.” Of course, Mondo was trying to keep himself from getting a detention as well. He knew Taka might be tired, but he surely wouldn’t forgo his duties just because of that.

“Well…” Taka looked towards the clock on his nightstand. It was a little past 2:30, and he was expected to be up bright and early in just a few hours. “I suppose if I let you stay here it will allow me to get a few more minutes of sleep anyways.”

“Nice! C’mon then! Ya did say ya had meetings every Friday didn’tcha? Ya need yer sleep then.” Mondo lifted the blanket, and Taka settled back into the bed.

“Ah, so you do remember…” Taka yawned again. “Anyhow...goodnight kyoudai, I hope you sleep well.”

Mondo flashed him a grin “G’Night Taka! Same to you, ya hear?”

\---------------

Mondo was _definitely_ not sleeping well.

He thought he was restless before, but now his head was racing faster than ever. Maybe sleeping in the same bed as Taka wasn’t the best idea the biker had, but he was tired dammit. He really didn’t want to move an inch once he actually layed down. But now, looking down at the boy next to him, he realized that maybe he shouldn’t have done this to himself. Mondo knew that Taka was pretty uptight, but he never realized how stressed the prefect must have been. Mondo knew how much Taka cared about studies, he’s had his fair share of pulling the other from re-reading his notes for the fourth time instead of having a meal.

Perhaps it was the light from the moon outside but Taka was very pretty while he slept. He looked so at peace, he didn’t have the stern look that usually sat on his face. Mondo never noticed how soft Taka’s hair looked. He almost wanted to run his hands through it and-

...Mondo was sure he was going soft. And plus, who the hell would want to run their hands through their _best friend's_ hair while sleeping next to them? Although...Taka probably wouldn’t mind right? They were soul brothers after all, wasn’t it alright for them to be close?

Mondo started to reach towards Taka. Everything would be fine right? Taka didn’t seem to mind being touched, and it wasn’t like he would be hurting him.

Taka shifted a bit and Mondo faltered. He hadn’t thought about one thing. What would he do if Taka woke up? Mondo was one to yell when he was nervous, he knew that. What if he accidentally scared Taka this late? What if he scared Taka away? What if…?

Mondo stopped himself from thinking too far ahead. There’s no problem with running your hands through your kyoudai’s hair. Mondo steeled himself and moved just close enough to reach Taka.

…

Would it be rude to compare Taka’s hair to the fur of a dog? It probably would if Mondo were to say it out loud. But Mondo was reminded of times when he would pet Chuck’s fur. Petting Chuck was always therapeutic to him, and this felt the same way. Taka’s hair was softer than he expected. Shouldn’t he stop before something bad happens? He felt Taka lean into his touch, and decided to keep going.

Slowly, carefully, Mondo pulled Taka towards him, and settled his arms around him. Taka was always fine with a hug, especially if it was from Mondo, so he wouldn’t mind if he hugged him as he slept right?

…

Mondo was so comfortable. It made his heart race to have Taka this close to him. Was it selfish to want to do this more often? He was happy, just laying here with the other in his arms. If it _was_ selfish, Mondo would deal with the consequences later. He really was going soft wasn’t he? Maybe if going soft made him this happy, he could let it happen. He pulled the other closer. Was Taka always this warm? It was...comforting. It felt nice to have someone else in the bed with him. It reminded Mondo of his old teddy bears when he was younger. Of course, he would never admit to ever having those. No gang leader would have a damn plush would they?

Mondo wasn’t sure when he had started to drift off. He looked down at Taka one last time, pulling him even closer, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> bitches be like "we're soul brothers!! we're bros!!" but are actually gay.  
> mondo is bitches.
> 
> its very late! but i had the urge to write somethin bout the boyfriends yknow?
> 
> this is my first fic so uh...go easy on me in the comments heheh
> 
> i do hope ya enjoyed it! have good day/night, and make sure to take care of yourself <3


End file.
